Sleeping With the Devil
by fulltimereviewer
Summary: I knew it was wrong, I knew it was wrong to sleep with the devil. OFF OF HIATUS!
1. Feeling the Devil

**AN: This is sorta my story "Hate OR Love" re-done, and trust me it'll get interesting…**

**Enjoy the DJ x Heather!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

* * *

The beach, my haven the place I liked to go whenever I needed to escape.

The full moon and bright twinkling stars shone onto the smooth Lake Wawanakwa, creating a mirror image on the lake's surface. For a moment, I was reminded of my homeland, Jamaica.

I rubbed my hands through the white sand, and felt the childhood memories run back to me. I felt the warm Jamaican waters splash against my skin. And I longed for the feeling of that water splashing on my skin again.

I pulled off my shirt and my beanie, and then jumped into the lake's waters.

I was cold at first, but then my body began to get used to the icy waters. I felt so at peace, as if I reached my nirvana. I swam to the shore, and pulled myself out of the water.

Lying on the shore, I closed my eyes, and let the thoughts rush through my mind.

_How will I stand being here?_

_How will I prove to everyone that I'm not some big sissy?_

_How will I?_

I opened my eyes and pulled myself up. Grains of sand covered my skin, but I didn't care to brush them off.

The wind then began to howl and the breeze sent cold jolts across my wet skin. I grabbed my t-shirt and hastily put it on before running to the communal washrooms.

Despite the filthy state of the shower, I used it. The temperature was turned up as high as it would go.

The stinging shower droplets reminded me of the Jamaican rains, and how I used to run around in circles playing in them, and how my momma would yell at me for getting my church clothes wet.

After only five minutes in the shower, the water began to run cold. But, I didn't mind too much, the grains of sand were washed off, and I was warm again. Quickly dressing , I realized my beanie was still at the beach.

I trekked back to the beach to get it. I scanned the white sands for my hat. I spotted and grabbed it.

Just as I prepared to turn in to the Bass cabin, a figure in the distance caught my eye. It was a shadow, and the shadow seemed as if it was further down the shore.

Following the shoreline, I saw who was creating the shadow.

Heather.

Being a curious individual, I rushed over to her.

"What are you doing?" I asked while placing a hand on her pale shoulder.

"Nothing." She choked out while pulling my hand off of herself.

"Don't lie to me." I harshly stated, while staring deep into the windows to her soul .

She was taken aback by my sudden harsh nature.

"I… I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to come out like that." I swiftly apologized after seeing her shocked expression.

"Don't apologize DJ, you were just being assertive." Heather sighed while placing a manicured hand upon my shoulder.

"Oh so that's being assertive is, I never knew." I said while tracing in the sand with my index finger.

She laughed a little, and that was the first time I ever heard her laugh honestly.

"You have a cute laugh." I said while looking at her sparkling almond eyes.

A rose-pink blush formed across her high cheek bones.

"And, you're acting very… Un-Heatherish." I chuckled.

"Well, I'm not bitch all the time, if that was what you were trying to get at." Heather bluntly stated while playfully slapping my cheek at the end of her statement.

"Oh, no, no, no that's not what I was saying. I meant …" I rambled while trying to cover up the fact that she pin-pointed exactly what I wanted to say.

"Yea, DJ, you can't lie to me." Heather joked while poking me in the chest.

I laughed this time.

"You never told me what you were doing down here." I said while lying down and propping my hands up behind my head.

"I wanted to see you." She simply stated while straddling me.

This completely shocked me; I began to feel extremely nervous, and I couldn't help but notice the look of lust in her eyes.

"Why?" I asked while tensing up.

"Because, I like you DJ." Heather flirtatiously confessed before placing a gentle kiss onto my neck.

I swallowed hard and looked up at her with innocent eyes.

"Why?" I asked through chattering teeth.

"Because Noah and Cody are gay, Trent is taken, and Owen is just, gross." Heather explained while pressing her body against mine.

I wanted to tell her to stop, I wanted to tell her to get off, I wanted to tell her to wait; but, one thing stopped me, the fact that, I wanted her.

"Take off my top DJ." Heather gently commanded while pulling herself up.

I was hesitant.

She sensed my hesitance, so she pulled my hands up to her neck, where the straps lie.

I wanted to untie them, I wanted to.

The urges overwhelmed me, so I did it. My momma wouldn't be proud; but, what momma don't know won't hurt her.

I pulled the maroon fabric from her, and tossed it aside.

She looked into my eyes as if she was trying to search for something, "You're a virgin aren't you DJ?"

"Yeah." I whispered barely audible over the crickets and other nocturnal forest creatures.

"Oh," she said while placing my hands on her chest," Well I'll try not to round to many bases with you tonight."

A devilish smile crept across her face, as she began to rub my hands back and forth across her breasts.

A small meow or moan would escape from her lips, everyone few motions.

Suddenly she pulled her hands from my wrists, to allow me to try pleasuring her on my own, but, I couldn't.

I pulled my hands away from her abruptly.

She moaned from the lack of contact, and looked deep into my eyes," Meet me here tomorrow at midnight."

I nodded my head; she got off of me and grabbed her halter top from the sandy shore.

She pulled it to her chest, not bothering to put it on; she began to walk back to her cabin, but not before she blew me a kiss.

I sat on the sandy shore for about fifteen minutes after she left.

And all I could think was,

_Did that just happen?_

And,

_I really need that cold shower._

* * *

**AN: I think this is another HIT!! I'm not sure, so tell me please!! Give suggestions too, and you know what I just thought about Heather just basically molested DJ. XD**

**Oh yeah, tell me if they were OOC, because I think that they were.**

**Toodlez!!**

**Happy New Year!!**


	2. Fantasy with an Angel

**Wow! I got a lot of positive feedback on the first chapter so here is chapter two of Sleeping With the Devil; And to answer a question, The POV will alternate between DJ and Heather every chapter.**

"Will she ever stop snoring?" I mumbled under my breath while turning toward the window next to my bunk.

The 'she' I was referring to was Beth; I swear I am this close to smothering her.

I let out a frustrated sigh, and stared out the grime covered window.

Judging from the sun slowing peeking out of the coral sky, I would say it was around six o'clock.

Maybe I could get in a little more beauty sleep; So I laid back down on the pitiful excuse of a mattress.

_I crawled out of my pitiful excuse for a bed, and grabbed my toiletries bag before waking up my followers._

"_Beth, Go turn on my shower." I barked as Beth looked up at me with innocent eyes._

"_Yes Heather." She wheezed before fumbling out of the door._

"_Lindsay, You follow her and guard the door making sure no one other than me goes in okay?"_

"_Alrighty Heather!" Lindsay chirped before heading off to the communal washrooms._

_Jesus Christ, How could she be so damn perky this early in the morning? _

_I rolled my eyes and sighed before storming out behind the dumb blonde._

_Stepping out of the cabin, I felt the sun's warm rays kiss my pale shoulders._

_**Maybe I could take the Lindsiot sunning with me on the beach afterwards.**_

_As I approached the communal washrooms, Lindsay was at her post, and Beth soon came running out of the excuse for a bathroom._

"_Your shower's all ready for ya' Heather!" Beth exclaimed while saluting me like a freak._

_Instead of thanking her, I just slammed the raggedy old door._

_Steam engulfed the room and I felt my pores open._

_I pulled off my sleepwear and stepped into the scalding hot shower._

_As the drops of water began to cover my body, I couldn't help but to think of a certain Ebony Adonis._

_**I wanted him to touch me, feel me, to fulfill my needs in ways I never could. **_

_**I could already feel his hard chest pressing against mine; I could feel his strong but gentle hands caressing my body; and as I let the fantasies pour into my head, I felt a fire build up in my core.**_

_**And the only thing that could extinguish this fire inside of me was, DJ.**_

_The shower soon began to pour out water like ice; God, Who flushed the fucking toilet?_

_I then pulled back the shower curtain in a rage and stuck my head out, and there was the gentle giant I was just fantasizing about._

"_Oh, I'm sorry Heather it's just that I really had to pee, and Lindsay told me not to come in and, I just walked in on your private moment, and.." DJ nervously rambled while trying not to look me in the eyes._

_I stepped out of the shower and walked over to the Jamaican teen. _

"_DJ It's okay, I don't mind you being in here; In fact, I was wondering if you wanted to have a little fun." I flirtatiously slurred while rubbing my wet palm along is chiseled jaw line._

_I looked up into his eyes, and for a second and I saw a flash of mischief._

"_What kind of fun?" DJ repeats to me just as flirtatious._

"_Take a shower with me." I whispered with my tongue pressing against his ear._

_He tenses up a little and mutters," Oh... Okay. "_

_I then lit up with fiendish delight," Well alright then, we'll have to take those clothes off now won't we?"_

_DJ gave me a nervous smile and then pulled off his beanie and dropped it to the floor._

_I rested my hands on the hem of his t-shirt, and slowly worked it up his torso. _

_The abs on his chest were revealing themselves bit by bit, and God, were they perfect; each one as if it was carved by angels._

_I just had to taste one, So placed my lips on his skin. Then, I began to run my tongue along the outline of his six-pack._

_As I went down lower and lower , I met his belt buckle. _

_His shorts began to tighten knowing what would soon ensue. _

"_Are you sure you want to?" I asked DJ before continuing on and corrupting his innocence._

_He opened his mouth to answer and then…_

"Heather wake up!" Beth hollered while shaking me out of my fantasy.

"What could you have possibly waken me up for that was so important?" I retorted back in a rage.

Beth cowered, "I'm sorry Heather, It was just that… Everybody's going to the beach, and I thought you'd might like to come? "

A slight smile crept across my face, "Did you say everybody?"

* * *

**Okay, I know that was short; but, I just wanted to have a fantasy chapter!**

**I don't think it was my best work, but It got the job done… for me! :D**

**Oh yeah, I'd like to thank Carmilla D!!! You are a great reviewer!! And I hope you'll create a account soon **

**So I wanted all of you guys to do me a favor!!**

**Give me story ideas!!! **

**ANYTHING, I mean ANYTHING that comes to mind!!!**

**You guys can even PM me ideas!!**

**(PS: DJ chapters will be longer than Heather chapters!!)**


	3. Pleasure with the Devil

**Here's Chapter 3 of Sleeping with the Devil; and yes, things will get a little "hot" (next chapter) HAHA!!**

**Oh yeah, Carmilla D thanks for the great idea!!**

* * *

Today was an off day, so everybody was going to spend it at the beach.

"Hey Duncan, when you say everybody's going to be there do you mean everybody; or just us and a few gophers?" I asked while nervously rubbing the back of my head.

Duncan finished toying with his faux-hawk, gave himself the wink and the gun and turn towards me," I meant everybody," he nonchalantly said while draping a beach towel over his shoulder," and that means I get to see Princess in a bikini."

"Shit," I muttered.

"What?" Geoff asked while walking away from the urinal and over to the sink to wash his hands.

"It's just that there's this girl, and," I nervously started while rubbing my left arm," whenever I'm around 'er, I… I… you know."

I swear I saw a gnat fly through Geoff's right ear and out of his left, while he was trying to gather enough brain cells to figure out what I meant.

"You know…" I elaborated while making a gesture with my hand resembling the process of an erection.

"No, I'm still a little lost…" Geoff dragged on while scratching the back of his neck.

At this point Duncan was doubled over in laughter at Geoff's stupidity AND my ordeal.

I shot Duncan a frustrated glare and grunted, "Just tell 'em."

Duncan finally pulled himself together and whispered into Geoff's ear.

At first, Geoff's face became even more confused.

Then, Duncan reiterated and the light bulb finally came on.

"Ohhhh! Geoff exclaimed.

We began to walk down towards the beach, "So now you two see what my problem is." I sighed.

"Yep, Same thing used to happen to me every day in the 9th grade," Geoff chuckled before going into one of his stories," Okay so I had this really hot chick used to sit next to me in Science, she was Italian, or some kind of Spanish**[1]**. Anyway, I used to always pitch a tent whenever I was around 'er; so I asked my bro' Hunter, what I should do about it; and, he said just to get some, so…"

Duncan and I looked at Geoff in astonishment; I can't believe this guy had sex when he was fourteen.

"Wait, wait, you're saying you got your first piece of ass when you were fourteen?" Duncan while stopping in his tracks.

"Yup!" Geoff replied while fixing his hat.

"I gotta' give you props man!" Duncan shouted while giving Geoff a high five.

"So Duncan, I'm sorta' scared to ask you this, what did you do to get rid of the uh… problem?" I asked while looking for a more reasonable answer to my question.

"Just jerk off." Duncan simply stated.

"What no! Duncan, that's just dirty and wrong!" I exclaimed.

"What who told you that?" Duncan and Geoff asked in unison.

"When I was ten years old, my momma told me if I ever pleasure myself, a white ghost will come out of my pee-hole and steal my soul. **[2]**" I explained.

Geoff and Duncan doubled over in hysterics.

"I'm glad you guys think that this is funny," I seriously chided," I really don't know what to do about this. I had to change my underwear three times last night! Three times!"

"Oh damn, man…" Duncan consoled.

"Yeah, that is really messed up." Geoff nervously agreed.

"Well DJ, just go and give yourself some self love, nothing wrong with that, just go into the woods somewhere and you know, take care of business." Duncan reasoned.

"Thanks you guys." I smiled while going down the stairs to the beach where she was.

"Go get 'em, Deej!" Geoff hollered while walking off to go awkwardly flirt with Bridgette.

I gave him a "thumbs up" from across the beach and sat down on the sandy shore next to Courtney. I was in the perfect spot just to gawk at Heather.

And there she was just gorgeous, as she slowly emerged from the water like it was a scene from a movie.

Her long onyx locks were drenched; and water slowly trickled down her body pleasantly hugging her pale skin which was getting a slight tan from being out in the sun so long; and, it seemed like her eyes were locked onto mine, putting me into a trance.

As if look at her physical features weren't enough to turn me on; her bathing suit looked as if it was painted on, hugging her every curve.

Suddenly, I felt warmth begin to leave all areas of my body and begin to rush to my "member".

Okay Deej, stop looking at her think about something else, someone else.

"Okay, okay just get off the subject talk to Courtney." I thought while turning to the book reader on my left.

"Hey Courtney, I think that you should go talk to Duncan." I encouraged while nudging her with my elbow.

Courtney closed her book and turned towards me with the coldest stare," Why would I want to talk to that Neanderthal?"

"Because I think he really likes you…" I said in a sing-song voice.

A small smile crept across her face, "He likes me?"

"I think so, now go talk to 'em, it's not like there's any camera's around." I said while giving her a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

Courtney then got a strange look in her eyes, I couldn't quite tell what it was, but… It seemed like she was overjoyed and she didn't want to let it out.

"Hey Duncan," Courtney hollered from across the beach waving some tanning oil in her hand," Did you wanna help me put this on?"

His face lit up like a little kid a Christmas as he bolted across the beach.

"I'll take that as my queue." I said while leaving the budding couple and giving Duncan a thumbs up.

Walking down the shore I noticed that almost everyone was hooking up with one another and the only people without someone were Heather and I.

She's by herself; I can just go and talk to her and figure out if she's been having the same issues.

So, I made my way over to the oriental beauty, and I felt myself getting a little more nervous with every step in the sand.

I sat down next to her and gave her a friendly smile just to keep up appearances; she gave me a harsh look back.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked her through my teeth.

"What do you need to talk about?" She sweetly cooed through a scowl.

"I need to talk about us in private." I whispered through a fading smile.

"Fine, meet me behind the Gopher cabin," Heather commanded while putting on her sunglasses and packing up her bag," you go off first, and I should be there in about five minutes, and just go along with what I'm about to do, okay."

I nodded, and slowly got up and stared down at her.

"Just leave me alone you big ox!" Heather hollered while picking up her fashion magazine throwing at me, and giving me a secret wink.

"I was just trying to help! Just be alone for all I care you, you, you know what you're not even worth it." I yelled back at her before storming back to the cabins.

While, I was storming off of the beach I thought: One, We are both really good actors; and two, what did I just get myself into, again.

* * *

**Oh yeah, I tired something new with the spacing, tell me if you like it, AND please keep the story ideas a coming, Leave them in a REVIEW and/or you can PM me!! :) **

**I luv PM's!! I also 3 Reviews!!!!**

**Okay you guys that chapter was a long time coming, and yes there will be some smexers next chapter and here is some info: All chapters with smexers will be written in Heather's POV because, I'm a girl, and it would be weird for me to write that from a guy's POV.**

**[1]- I had to use that Family Guy reference!! **

**[2]- My cousin's friend's mom told my cousin's friend that! Isn't it hilarious??**

**Please review, and yes, a new chapter of A Father's Love is coming in February, I just didn't know how to write it and unfortunately, it will probably be a filler chapter from an unexpected POV.**

**Review!! :D **


	4. Kissing an Angel

**Here's Chapter 4 of Sleeping With the Devil, and this chappie WILL be HOT!**

* * *

Muscles rippling, beads of sweat forming on his flawless skin; seeing him like this made me yearn for him.

"Hey, uh… I need to talk to you." DJ mumbled while taking a seat in the grass.

I sauntered over the Jamaican Adonis and sat down next to him.

"What did you want to talk about?" I flirtatiously slurred while caressing his shoulder.

He turned and looked me dead in the eyes," I have uh… been having these feelings, about you, and I have never … had these sorta' feelings before, and I just wanted to know if you felt the same way too?"

I was at a loss for words, "What kind of feelings DJ?"

DJ's breaths became shallow, "Well umm… I've been having some dreams."

"Like, fantasies… sex dreams?" I asked him smirking to myself knowing that, that was the issue.

"Yea, I know it may not be any of my business but, have you been having them too?" DJ asked me.

"Of course, and there is nothing wrong with it." I said while cupping his jaw in my hand.

"So you wouldn't mind if I did this," DJ muttered before placing his lips onto mine.

I couldn't believe what was going on; I could believe that he was kissing me. All I knew was that the man in my fantasies was kissing me. The feeling of his warm and soft lips massaging mine sent me into a state of bliss. I felt a fire begin to build up in my core, just as it did in my dreams.

Not that the tender kissing wasn't great, it was fantastic; but, I needed something more, I wanted to taste him.

So, I slowly began push my tongue past my own lips, and in slow motion I began to rub my tongue along the parting of his lips asking permission. Shockingly, he accepted; and, I was in control.

The battle for dominance that I had with all the guys I've kissed wasn't there.

We continued to kiss in this position until DJ began to lean back to the grass. I ended up on top of him in a position I am all too familiar with; why won't he be dominate?

Lying on top of him my onyx hair made a dark veil around us. While I was still kissing him, my hands were drifting south caressing each muscle on his torso.

I felt DJ muffle a groan, so I broke the kiss.

"Did Mr. Softie just show a sign of a sexual pleasure?" I asked with a devious smile.

The almost-innocent teen below me just smiled and said, "I'm not as innocent as you make me out to be."

"Oh really," I chuckled," well would you care to show me?"

"Maybe later," He responded," but I just want to continue this right now… If that's okay with you."

I began to lightly scratch my nails down his abs all the way down to his shorts. I fiddled with the waistband of the shorts; should I go that far? Just does it, it's not like you haven't done it before.

I pushed my hands down his swimming trunks, and felt DJ's manhood. He moaned; I smirked.

Just to take things up a notch, I began to stroke DJ's member.

All of the muscles in his body began to tense up, "Heather, I got to go… could you please stop."

He was looking up at me with pleading eyes.

"You're going to masturbate aren't you?" I asked.

His eyes flew open wide and he basically just hauled ass to the woods.

I left the scene also, but, I went back into my cabin.

* * *

I strolled over to my vanity and sat down.

Looking into the mirror, I saw that my skin was clammy and flushed and my hair was all over the place.

I grabbed a hair-elastic and tied my hair into a mess bun; then, I just stared at myself.

"What the hell are you doing Heather?" I muttered underneath my breath.

"This boy is losing his mind over you, and you can't even tell him what you want it to be."

I felt the tears begin to sting behind my eyes.

"Shake it off Heather, go back out there, and get you some of DJ."

Little did I know that Gwen saw the entire incident and, was now in the window watching me talk to myself.

"Oh, this is too much." Gwen chuckled to herself.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short!! I just was really bored this morning and decided to write something.**

**Anyway, Hope you like it!!**

**And as always send me story ideas!!!**


	5. Protecting the Devil

Chapter Five, after a long Hiatus.

* * *

I sighed as I stared into the dying flames of the bonfire. Each flame that flickered reminded me of what I had gotten myself into. I am now playing with fire, a fire named Heather; and I do not want to get burned. All I could hear was the crashing of the waves to the shore. With each crash that I heard I could do nothing but think of the night before and think of what Heather and I did.

There wasn't anything wrong with what we did, right? It's not like we had sex or anything. She just got me to touch her boobs, then we made out for a while, and then she touched my… Why does it sound so bad when it's put together? I sighed again, what would my momma think? What would my family think? What do I think?

What do I think? That's a question that I need to answer. I can't just tell myself that nothing happened, because something did happen. If I hadn't of stopped Heather we probably would've had sex right behind that cabin; sex, out in the open for anyone to walk up on and see and unprotected sex at that.

How could I have let myself go so far? Why didn't I stop myself? How could I fall to all those advances? How could I forget everything I have learned? How? Why?

I looked up at the moon and saw that it was perfectly aligned in the middle of the sky. It must be close to midnight. That also means that Heather will be arriving on the beach in a matter of minutes, seconds even. I fell back onto the white sands and looked up at the sky. The stars seemed to twinkle a little brighter than they normally did. Looking up at the stars seemed to always relax me. There was this calmness that overcame me as I stared at those balls of hot gas that were thousands upon thousands of miles away. All of the thoughts that were darting around my head seemed to disappear.

My head was clear and my heart was a bit lighter until I heard footsteps. Then the feelings returned. There was a presence next to be, and I turned. It was exactly who I thought it was, Heather. The very person that made my head spin was lying right next to me. I sat up.

She sat up. "What's wrong?" She asked. I turned my head towards her and looked at her with a silent anger brewing in my eyes. "Are you mad at me?" She then asked. I shook my head no.

"I'm just angry with myself for letting it go that far." Heather was genuinely confused after I said that. That was what I was truly angry about. She asked me what I meant by that and I told her what I told myself earlier. She gave me a small smile and gave me a quick kiss on the forehead. "I mean what if we did have sex then. It's not like I had any protection on me. What if I got you pregnant? What would happen then huh? What if—"

Heather cut me off. "Whoa, whoa buddy. Nothing happened, so why are you worrying if something did happen?" I shrugged and told her that I didn't know. She leaned up against me and pulled her knees close to her chest. I noticed that she was wearing short shorts and a long sleeved t-shirt. The ice cold evening air that was heated by the bonfire penetrated the thin shirt and caused her nipples to poke out slightly.

"Are you cold?" She nodded. I handed her my jacket. Even though it was almost thrice her size, the jacket looked right on her. She scooted herself in between my legs and I wrapped my arms around her waist. The way we were wrapped up together made me feel as if we were old lovers. It was a feeling that was so natural, but I knew that it would never happen.

The feeling of her placing her arm on mine cemented this feeling of togetherness. Heather slightly craned her head back and I kissed her on the forehead. Her almond eyes flickered with mischievousness and the corners of her mouth turned into a slight smile. "DJ, you know you can always make me smile." I smiled at her and kissed her hair. She slightly craned her neck to the right, exposing her long swan like neck. "You can also keep my neck warm by giving it a few kisses…" I couldn't say no. She was just being too sweet.

So, I started by placing a few quick kisses down the length of her neck, she giggled. Going back to the top of her neck I slightly sucked where her jaw ended and worked my way down sucking her neck; she closed her eyes and bit her lip. I had no idea what I would do next, so I began running on instinct. I bit a few places on her neck and her breathing became shallow. I gave it a swift lick and she let out a light moan.

I soon became engulfed in lust and became an animal, an animal running off of sexual instincts. In the heat of the moment a slid my hand underneath my jacket that she was wearing and rubbed the thin shirt underneath. I could feel her rock hard nipple underneath. I rubbed and rubbed, and I would flick or pinch. Her breathing became heavy and she began to mutter sweet nothings.

As soon as I felt the rush to make flesh to flesh contact she tilted her head up at me. "DJ stop, don't be such a tease." She moaned with a slight splash of humor in her voice. I pulled my hand away. She smiled and got up. "It's getting late. I'm going to go to bed." I got on last kiss and she was gone.

I smiled to myself. That girl is something else; she just brings something out of me. Like this primal mating instinct, maybe I bring something out of her. She was acting ridiculously nice just then. I shook the thoughts from my head before taking of my shirt and dunking it into the lake water. I twisted the shirt over the last smoldering flames of the bonfire.

* * *

Morning was warm and muggy, just the way I like. I could just tell that today was going to start off the way I wanted. Duncan, Geoff, and I all walked to the Mess Hall for breakfast. Cereal and Fruit was for breakfast. Two things that Chef Hatchet didn't have to mess up; that's when I knew I was going to have a great day.

The three of us all sat down to eat. Geoff was still talking about the bonfire he put together last night and all the crazy dares some people had to do when we were all playing Truth-or-Dare. For instance, when Tyler has to put on one of Lindsay's thongs and do the Chicken Dance, when Katie had to do twenty back handsprings down the beach, or when Lindsay had to run around the whole camp in her birthday suit and without her bandana. Duncan was still going on about how Courtney would never admit that she liked him but she just blushed when she had to answer her Truth.

Everyone was enjoying their own conversations. I noticed that Heather was still wearing my jacket from early this morning. I also noticed several dark pink marks on her neck, from here I… "Oh shit." I mumbled underneath my breath. I watched her sit down at the table behind me and I began to observe her conversation.

"Hey Heather, What happened to your neck?" Gwen asked while trying not to laugh. Heather sent her the most evil look she could muster. The gothic girl laughed at her and asked her again.

"They're freaking bug bites." Heather spat with rage dripping from her voice. Everyone at the table began to laugh at her. She then began to promptly give everyone the finger and charge out of the Mess Hall.

Duncan and Geoff laughed at her. Duncan scoffed, "Bug bites my ass. Those were hickies. Right DJ?" They expected me to laugh, everyone expected me to laugh. But I didn't. In fact, I was the one to stand up for her.

"Will you guys just get off of it?" I scolded. Everyone quieted down some, but my two friends became utterly silent.

Duncan scoffed again and put on his cocky smirk, "Why do you care so much?" I did not even dignify that with a response. I couldn't. So I just did whatever a good person would do. I went after her.

I went after the girl that I was beginning to fall in love with.

Author's Note:

I am so sorry this took so long. I just lost so much inspiration for this story. My parents also found out about what was written so… Yeah, there will be no "sex scenes" in this story only "implied sex". The only thing I will go into detail with is kissing etc.

Oh yeah, give me ideas for this story!

Review, I'd like to think about what you think.

Best Wishes,

fulltimereviewer

PS: I wrote all of this in under two hours! That's a first for me! :DDD


	6. Falling with an Angel

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any of TDI.

An: I'm glad to see that people still like his story.

_"You're my best kept secret."_

I cursed to myself as angry tears trailed down my cheeks. Why did I run out? Why didn't I just sit there and take the ridicule. Whenever I made fun of anyone else, they just sat there and took it. How come I couldn't do the same? I wiped a tear away, and looked down at my hand. It was covered in a dark grey film. Great, my mascara is completely ruined. Why does this bother me so much? I've been made fun of before. I've been laughed at a million times. What is the difference?

The difference was that she had dirt on me. She knew something about me that could change everything. But, why would it have to change everything?

I mean, if everyone found out that DJ and I were secret lovers. Would it show my human side? Would I be seen as vulnerable? Would everyone try to break me down? Would they try to break down my wall that I built up for years? Brick by brick, would they reveal that fat acne covered girl? The girl that I tried to hide from the world.

The girl that I protected for the last three years. The girl that never stood up for herself. The girl that was afraid of everyone and everything. The girl that was an emotional wreck. The girl that cried at the drop of a hat. The girl that soaked up the tears with cupcakes and cookies. No, no one will see that girl.

The girl that I am now, that's what the world will see. That's what I will be. That's who everyone will accept. That's who everyone will fear. I will cause everyone to cower in my path. I will be her.

I rubbed the last tear from my eye. Just go back to the cabin, and clean yourself up. I crawled from underneath the dock, after making sure that no one was there. I made a mad dash for the cabin. The stairs leading to the cabin squeaked as my wedges pounded up them. Hinges on the cabin door squeaked also, I slammed it behind me. "Can't they get anything new, that might fucking work around here?" I grumbled underneath my breath resisting the urge to scream at the top of my lungs.

Sunlight poured in the two small windows in between each set of bunks. The light made every particle of dust seem to sparkle. I fell onto my bunk and specks of lint and dust swarmed around. Staring at the bottom of the top bunk, I saw something for the first time. There were names of past lovers written in permanent ink and carved in the wood grain. I reached up and rubbed the wood careful not to get any splinters. It was sweet in a clichéd way to see the hearts and arrows etched into this bed for eternity. I seriously doubt that any of these romances made it past the summer of "79, "87, or "99 but, it was the heat of the summer sun that made the love that more passionate.

I looked over at the door, should I go back to the Mess Hall and chew out Gwen? No, no it's not worth my time or energy. Two, if I went all the way back just to yell at her about a hickey joke would be taking it too far, and then everyone would surely know that something was up.

Returning my eyes to the collage of past lovers, I imagined DJ and Heather encircled in a heart with all the others. A slight smile crept across my face as the symbol of this summer love or lust or whatever the hell it was crept into my mind.

I wouldn't mind being official with him. He's pretty cute, a decent kisser, and he actually treats me the way I want to be treated and not like some quick fling. Not the way that I've been treating him. The door creaked open.

It was DJ.

"What are you doing here?" I asked while turning away from the door and towards the dusty window to cover my blush. Why am I being so damn ridiculous? Just turn and let him see the real feelings you have for him. I felt the heat leave my face as I turned toward him.

He looked different. Like there was something hidden behind his eyes; it looked like anger. DJ cleared his throat, "I just wanted to make sure you were okay," he seemed to be holding back some hostility in his voice," you know you seemed pretty upset back there."

I looked down to the wood paneled floor and nodded. "Yeah, I was." I whispered while pushing my hair behind my ear. He responded with a sorrowful smile and began to walk over to the bed. His large hands gently picked up my ankles and sat in the place where they once were.

"Well, I told them to get off of it. Now I'm in here with you." DJ said as he massaged the arch and ball of each foot. I smiled to myself and snatched my foot away from him. How can I be so down and have DJ put a smile on my face? I must really be falling for this guy.

DJ laughed and flashed his bright smile. The anger that was in eyes seemed to disappear, and it was replaced with this rare playful look. He grabbed my hips and pulled me down the bed. For the first time in my whole life I let someone take control of a situation.

He bent down and put his forehead to mine. I resisted the urge to push his lips into mine, but I let him do that to me. DJ curled his fingers into my long black hair and put slight pressure on my scalp. His lips were firm as the melted into mine.

My legs began to slowly but surely part as pushed the apart as he lowered his hips. A mixed feeling of chills and heat rushed to down to the base of my spine as I felt the same warmth and a new found stiffness from his. He pushed my shirt up to my navel and grazed the goose bump covered skin there with the softness of his lips and the roughness of his stubble that needed to be shaved. "DJ, what's gotten into you?" I asked through a moan.

He smiled. "I guess a little bit of you." For the first time all day I showed a little bit of my regular side and pulled his lips down to mine. We molded together perfectly, and for the first time I know that we could honestly be together. "Heather, I… I really like you."

I caressed his cheeks and then ran my finger tips across each side of his jaw. "I'm really falling for you too." I whispered just loud enough so only he and God could hear it. He pulled me up and our chests were pressed together, creating another rush. But, this was one that I've never felt before.

But, perfection doesn't last too long when you have interruptions like this. "Oh Heather, now you're busted."

**Fulltimereviewer: I hope you guys review. Hey, you could also give me some ideas for things you'd like to see in the story.**


End file.
